Star Wars: Rise of the Clones
by Team Infamous
Summary: The Republic is close to utter destruction as Revan's infinite army continues it's crusade against the jedi. The only answer to save the Republic is a new clone army discovered on Kamino. Now a new threat in the form of the Lost empire arises.
1. Chapter 1

_**This is my first attempt at a KOTOR fanfiction so please don't slam me that much. I know for a fact that Kamino wasn't used for the clone army till the clone wars. Don't get me started on that I just thought it would be interesting for the clone army to make an appearance during the Jedi Civil War. The razorback is based off of this really cool fighter that I found on /images. Darth Malice is also an original character that my partner thought of. Not bad eh? Anyways, this is the first 'episode' of the story.**_

**Episode I:  
The Battle of Foerost**

"R.A.S Coruscant you are clear for docking." Said the docking controller.

"Roger that docking control. Beginning docking procedure." Said the radio controller on the R.A.S Coruscant.

"I thank you for your assistance in protecting this ship until it got to it's destination master jedi. I cannot tell you how troublesome those mandalorians have been since the end of the war." Said Admiral Halberton.

"Please admiral. We are just happy to help." Said an old man wearing jedi robes.

"But I wonder how long the jedi will continue to help before they leave the Republic on it's own." Said the admiral.

"The jedi have no plans to abandon the Republic admiral. We may be stretched thin but we won't abandon you." I said standing next to the old man.

"I'm glad. I think you're the one who wanted to help Revan out when the mandalorians attacked the outer rim." Said the admiral.

"Yeah but master Vrook wouldn't let me." I said folding my arms.

"It's because you're still too eager. You need to learn patience young one." Vrook replied looking at me.

"I wonder if the masters even know what they're talking about half the time?" I asked looking at Vrook.

"Admiral. We have a problem unknown objects exiting hyperspace." Said a radar controller.

"What are they damn it!?" Exclaimed the admiral.

"They appear to be ships. They'll be exiting hyperspace in three... two... one." Replied the radar controller.

A fleet of ships appeared out of hyperspace turning to their starboard side. The fleet began firing red beams of superheated plasma at the docks above the planet Foerost. An alarm sounded from the command tower just before two fighters destroyed it.

"It's an enemy attack. Master Vrook! Dakota! Hurry get to your starfighters immediately prepare to leave!" Exclaimed the admiral.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"It's time to show the Republic just how weak they really are. Isn't that right, Darth Malice?" Asked a man turning to a younger man wearing identical robes.

"Yes master Revan." Said Darth Malice.

"Just like the perfect mindless puppet." Said another man walking up behind Darth Malice.

"Silence Malak! He has already surpassed you!" Exclaimed Revan.

"I'm sorry, forgive me lord Revan. I merely pointed out that he sounded just like a jedi." Malak said bowing before Revan.

"Of course. We were all jedi once, don't forget that Malak. Besides it's been reported by our mandalorian allies that they have two jedi among them." Said Revan.

"Two jedi are not that big of a problem." Malak said looking up at Revan.

"Two jedi are enough to destroy an entire fleet. Every idiot knows that." Said Darth Malice.

"Exactly. Malak that ignorance will be the death of you one day." Revan replied turning to concentrate on the battle.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Why can't we fight them here?" I asked jumping into my razorback starfighter.

"Because we are outnumbered. We need to escape if we are to survive." Vrook said jumping into his A-wing Republican fighter.

"Oh come on! I could easily destroy those fighters." I said over the radio.

"No! You're not seeing the overall picture here my young padawan. You may be able to destroy the fighters but you must also think about the large starcruisers." Vrook replied over the radio.

"Whatever. I just want to see some of the action for once." I said quietly over the radio.

Our fighters launched from the hanger of the R.A.S Coruscant and ran right into a squadron of ten fighters. Vrook flew to his right to shake off the four fighters that went after him. I flew to my left to shake the others off of me. In a desperate attempt to escape I quickly entered random coordinates and jumped to hyperspace to escape. Vrook stayed behind and destroyed the four fighters on his tail before he escaped back to Dantooine. The Republic fleet tried to escape but got caught up into an ensuing battle. The Republican battleship R.A.S Coruscant took a full frontal bombardment from Revan's capital ship. The Coruscant's systems failed sending it into the side of the R.A.S Alderaan. Both ships erupted into explosions and flames as the unknown ships continued to fire at the Republican fleet.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Looks like two fighters were able to escape. If I had to take a guess I would say those were our jedi friends. How honorable of the jedi to leave their 'friends' to die by our hands." Malak said chuckling.

"It's better to live to fight another day than die in a pointless battle." Revan said turning to walk out of the bridge.

"Is that mercy I hear in your voice? I wonder Revan, are you becoming weak? Maybe I should take the sith lord mantel from you now." Malak said turning to Revan with a grin.

"You want to give it a try?" Revan asked igniting his two lightsabers.

"Of course not. I'm just saying that your favorite over here may turn on you." Malak said backing off.

"Do you think I'm stupid. My master is being smart. There's no point in chasing two fighters even if they are jedi." Said Darth Malice trying not to chuckle at Malak's pathetic intimidation tactic.

"Malak if I hear one more treasonous thing come out of your mouth then I will kill you." Revan said turning off his lightsabers and walking out of the bridge.

"One day master you will let your guard down and then I'll take my place as lord of the sith." Malak said mumbling out of the bridge.

"Idiot. He doesn't even realize that everyone in the bridge just heard him." Thought Darth Malice turning to look at the battle.

The Republican fleet was destroyed in a matter of minutes. Revan content with his victory by destroying a large portion of the Republican navy retreated back to the unknown regions of space.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Where is my padawan's razorback fighter?" Vrook asked looking around after getting out of his fighter on Dantooine.

"He never appeared. What happened master?" Asked a jedi mechanic.

"I'm afraid we have problems. It appears that the darkside is acting against us again. I fear it has something to do with the mandalorian war." Vrook said rushing to the hallway.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"I wonder where I am." I thought coming out of hyperspace over a blue planet.

I went down to the planet. The planet was covered with mainly oceans. The storm that I had entered was intense but I finally reached a city that came out of the raging ocean. I landed on what appeared to be a landing platform. I hurried out of the fighter and through the door. I was met by a tall and thin alien species.

"Welcome sir. What can I help you with?" Asked the alien which I suspected was a female by the voice.

"I would like to know where I am if you could please tell me." I said shaking off dripping water off of my robes.

"Of course sir. You are on the planet of Kamino. We are just outside of the Republic. We are a planet of cloners." Said the alien.

"Kamino! I ended up heading in the complete opposite direction. Wait did you say cloners?" I asked.

"Why yes. We have made ourselves a single fleet of very well trained clone troopers. They have been fitted with uniforms, guns, and heavy armor. We have even trained crews for ships and aircraft. We had made them for an earlier order to a man named Revan but he disappeared before he could pick up his order. He was supposed to pick them up several years ago. Just before the battle of Malachor V." Said the alien.

"What would Revan do with an army of clone troopers?" I asked.

"I was quite surprised when he asked for military weapons. We don't usually make clones for militaristic purposes." Said the alien.

"Excuse me! Is anyone here!? I'm here to pick up my order!" Exclaimed a voice.

"Oh yes mister Garrison. You're order is right here." Said the alien handing a man a set of clothes.

"Thank you miss. Oh yeah and my friend said that he no longer needs the clones." Said the man.

"Then I'll take them." I said.

"Are you sure? Revan said that he wished for the clones if he doesn't want them then we must dispose of them." Said the alien.

"Can't let good credits go to waste right?" I asked rhetorically.

"It doesn't matter. You can take them. It's better than killing them off like their animals." Said the man.

"I'll be back to get the clones later! Thanks miss!" I exclaimed running down the hall and out the door.

"He is one active fuck." Said the man quietly.

"Now I just need to get back before Vrook has a cow." I thought jumping into my fighter and taking off.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"So did you pick up your order?" Revan asked looking at a hologram of Darth Malice.

"Yes master. I even met up with a weird little fuck." Darth Malice said.

"What did you do with my order?" Revan asked.

"I gave it to him. He may want to use them as slaves." Darth Malice answered.

"Oh well. They're no longer of any use to me. Hurry back and then we can begin our next operation." Revan said taking off his mask.

"Yes master I'll return immediately." Darth Malice replied turning off the hologram.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Master Vrook the razorback has returned!" Exclaimed a jedi.

"Hey master Vrook!" I exclaimed with a giant smile on my face.

"Where have you been?" Vrook asked impatiently.

"I tried to escape. I did and ended up heading for Kamino. I guess I also got myself a clone army." I answered with a nervous face.

"Come with me and tell me the details. The sith have returned and this army could help us. Half of the order has joined the dark lord of the sith Revan." Vrook said.

"Wait Revan is the dark lord of the sith!? I just made a deal with the fucking devil!" I exclaimed.

"What do you mean?" Vrook asked.

"I just basically got his army with no charge! He ordered the clones before the battle at Malachor V." I said with a shocked face.

"Then we need to think about our next move carefully." Vrook said guiding me down the hallway.

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2

_**This is the rise of the Sith Empire that would begin to ravage the outer worlds of the Republic. The war is just beginning to take place and now the Republic is left with a big question. Where did Revan get this fleet that seems to never end. The jedi are turning to the dark side leaving their jedi comrades to die against the ever growing Sith armada. Yeah... good luck jedi you're going to need it.**_

**Episode II:  
Rise Of The Sith Empire**

"Do you know why we called you here?" Asked Master Zhar after I walked through the doors to the Dantooine jedi council chambers.

"I have a pretty good idea, but why don't you tell me anyways?" I asked rhetorically.

"You have been called here as a new jedi knight. Since so many have already defected and joined the sith we need as many jedi knights as we can possibly get." Said Master Vrook.

"It's also about that clone army you recieved at Kamino. We would like you to take command of this army and head for Rodia." Said Master Vandar.

"But Rodia isn't strategically important. What good would it do sending me there?" I asked.

"The jedi are at war with Revan who has obtained a fleet in a blink of an eye. No one knows how he obtained a fleet like this so quickly and it doesn't seem to matter how many the Republic destroys more seem to pop up in a matter of days. Rodia is a planet of explorers and scouts. It would be a perfect place to recruit scouts to find the source of Revan's infinte fleet." Answered Master Dorak the chronicler of the Dantooine jedi order.

"Exactly. Plus there's also a chance that Revan will just ignore Rodia completely so don't start thinking that you'll be able to see a lot of action thanks to this. You're still too eager to fight. Agression is one of the beginning steps down the dark path. I hope that by giving you this assignment you will learn this." Said Master Vrook.

"Very well I will head for Kamino to pick up my clones." I said beginning to walk out of the council chambers.

"We've sent Bastila Shan and a faction of the Republican army to Rodia just in case Revan happens to attack while you're at Kamino." Master Vandar said as I stopped.

"Understood master." I said walking out of the council chambers.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Padawan Bastila we will be sending you relief forces momentarily. Wait till they get there then contact us." Said a hologram of Master Dorak.

"Yes master Dorak I understand." Said a young woman.

"Ma'am we've detected a fleet in space. They're not friendly." Said a Republican soldier walking up to Bastila.

"I understand. Prepare defenses they'll be landing any minute now." Bastila ordered.

"Yes ma'am." Replied the Republican soldier saluting and then walking away.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Master what should we do about the Republican forces on the ground. I would much prefer to bombard the planet." Malak said walking up to Revan.

"Don't be an idiot. Rodia is a very important place to fortify. We are just that much closer to the Ansion system. I have plans for that planet." Revan replied not even turning to look at Malak.

"But master it would be better to destroy the Republican forces before they can call for help." Malak said pleading for Revan to begin bombing the planets surface.

"Why don't you shut up and let lord Revan do what he wants?" Asked Darth Malice.

"What about you!? You gave a stranger an army of combat ready clones! They could be the Republic's reinforcements!" Malak exclaimed.

"How will they be a problem. There are limits to how well a soldier can be. But there are no limits to how many ways we can kill them." Replied Darth Malice.

"Even so, I feel a disturbance in the force. Something is going to happen on this planet." Revan said walking out of the bridge.

"What's going to happen?" Malak asked.

"Well maybe we should go down there and find out." Said Darth Malice in a taunting tone.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Ma'am enemy landing ships have been sighted! The sith are landing!" Exclaimed a Republican Corporal.

"Calm down corporal. We must believe in the men around us and trust in the force to guide us. Revan will not have his way this time." Bastila said trying to calm the corporal down.

"Yes... sorry master jedi. Should I send out a distress signal?" Asked the Corporal.

"Yes. Then order the soldiers to begin fortifying the area." Bastila ordered.

"Yes ma'am. Hello... is anyone there? This is the first army of the Republican Army. We have encountered a sith battle fleet and are about to commence with defensive measures. We are requesting immediate assistance." Said the Corporal over a radio.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Welcome back master jedi." Said the Kaminoan at the door to Topica City.

"Hello. How are those clones doing?" I asked walking in.

"They are doing just fine. We have just released a few more clones to your fleet. We have heard about Revan's betrayal and so we have given you special clones who specialize at killing dark jedi." Said the Kaminoan beginning to walk toward a balcony situated outside.

"That's good. I thank you for all of your help." I said following the female Kaminoan.

"You are welcome. We are especially happy with your clone army because they will follow any order you give them to the letter. There is absolutely no chance of them defecting to the sith... here they are." Said the Kaminoan as we walked out onto the balcony.

The clone troopers were in nice and neat columns as they began to load up the heavy equipment, and themselves into five large battleships. These battleships resembled the sith ships except they were more flat on the surface and the middle of the ships were not seperated by an arch. The capital ship of the fleet was colored with the Republican Military colors. The Capital ship was called a 'Venator-class Republic attack ship.' The other ships had a basic grey color pattern, and were called 'acclamator assault ships.' Like the sith ships the bridge stuck out of the body of a ship like a branch on a tree. The clone's uniforms were suits of plastic-like armor that the Kaminoans called phase I armor. They were using DC-15A blaster rifles, DC-15s blaster pistols, V-1 thermal detonators,and LXR-6 concussion grenades. There were also special clone troopers called 'jet troopers.' They were phase I armor with a special green stripes to signify that they were different from the other clone troopers. Other clone troopers were also wearing different colored armor than the other clone troopers. The 'clone trooper' which made up the most of the fleet wore white phase I armor, the 'heavy trooper' wore blue armor and held a large rocket launcher, the 'clone sharpshooter' had red stripes on their armor, the 'clone engineer' had yellow stripes on it's armor, this was also the same for the pilot's of the aerial troop transports that the Kaminoans called the 'gunships,' there was a clone with black stripes on his armor. This clone was the commander of my army that took orders directly from me. His name was Commander Steele, he was standing next to another clone who wasn't wearing phase I armor. This clone wore the Republic's admiral uniform. His name was Admiral Cassus Fett, named after the person who gave the Kaminoans his DNA for the cloning. The 'special clones' that the Kaminoan told me about were wearing ninja like armor but still held significant similarities to the phase I armor that the other clones. They were called 'clone assassins' and weilded lightsabers. The 'clone marine' corps was the next to be loaded up onto all of the ships. These clones were equiped with the same weaponry as the clone troopers, but they were used to infiltrate ships and destroy them from the inside.

"Because of their mandalorian heritage you can expect great things on the battlefield." Said the Kaminoan turning to me.

"Thanks. I cannot tell you how much help you have given us. But how did you get those clone assassins to learn how to use a lightsaber?" I asked.

"They were taught thanks to a jedi holocron that Revan had given us. It had all of the jedi lightsaber forms in it. We merely showed it to them and in time after much practice with practice lightsabers that were given to us by Revan as well they learned and mastered these lightsaber forms." Answered the Kaminoan.

"I will be needing that holocron back. I don't think that Revan had the authority to give you that holocron." I said turning to the Kaminoan.

"I will retrieve it for you but we will no longer be able to make more dark jedi assassins." Said the Kaminoan.

"That's fine." I replied quickly watching the last of the clones get into their ships.

"Very well. By the way, do you want me to load your starfighter on your capital ship master jedi?" Asked the Kaminoan.

"Yes please if there's no trouble." I answered.

"There's no trouble at all sir." Replied the Kaminoan walking away.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Ma'am! First battalion has just reported that the enemy has overran their position so they will retreat further into the forest." Reported a Republican soldier.

"Alright. I'll see what I can do with my battle meditation. I need absolute silence, understood?" Bastila asked sitting down on the metal floor of her command post.

"Yes ma'am understood." Answered the Republican soldier.

"Uh ma'am I don't think you'll get that silence. Sith forces have broken through our defense line at command post one. They'll be on us in five minutes." Reported a Republican colonel.

To Be Continued...


	3. Chapter 3

_**This is the battle that will start the hunt for Revan and begin the end of the Jedi Civil War. TOO QUICK RIGHT!? Don't worry it actually won't end for a while. The clones are just starting to take over the scene far beyond when they actually come in... wait... does that even make sense? Oh well you get what I mean... hopefully. Anyways The Battle Of Rodia like I said in the last chapter's author note or whatever is the battle that started the land war in the Jedi Civil War. So enjoy the very uneventful battle.**_

**Episode III:  
The Battle Of Rodia**

"The sith will be on us in five minutes." Reported the colonel.

"That won't give me enough time to use my battle meditation to it's full extent. We just have to hope that reinforcements will come before we get wiped out." Said Bastila grabbing her lightsaber and standing up.

"But there's no way anyone would be stupid enough to attack a sith armada. We'll die here before enough reinforcements get here." Said the Corporal.

"Corporal. You don't seem like you trust the Republic. Might I ask why?" Bastila asked looking at the Corporal.

"Because we're just soldiers. We can be replaced. It's the jedi that can't. That'll be the only hope we have." Said the Corporal.

"Then let's hope that I matter enough so that we can get help." Bastila said igniting her yellow double-bladed lightsaber.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Lord Malice should be getting close to Bastila. You'd think that the Republic scum would surrender." Said Malak.

"Don't get overconfident. They still may have reinforcements." Revan replied slicing a Republican soldier with his red lightsaber.

"Don't stop! They can't last forever!" Exclaimed a Republican Commander.

"Shut up already." Said Malak stabbing his red lightsaber into the Republican Commander's stomach.

"I'm still feeling a disturbance in the force. I feel lord Malice is in danger." Said Revan.

"Should we send reinforcements to him master?" Malak asked looking at Revan who was standing still in the middle of a barrage of blaster fire.

"No. He'll do fine on his own." Revan answered beginning to block the blaster shots.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"They're here!" Exclaimed the Republican Colonel.

"This is the prize that lord Revan wants, some girl?" Asked Darth Malice walking out of the tree line with an army of sith troopers behind him.

"You're a dark lord? You're not that impressive." Said Bastila with a smirk.

"I hope you're not planning to leave alive." Said Darth Malice igniting his carmine lightsaber.

"I hope you don't plan on victory sith. Today will be the first of many losses you will face." Bastila said preparing herself to fight Darth Malice.

"I hate people who talk too much. Troopers kill them!" Ordered Darth Malice as sith troopers mowed down the few Republican soldiers that remained at the base.

"You think you'll end me that quickly!?" Bastila exclaimed jumping up in the air and attempting an attack on Darth Malice.

"Actually I do, fire!" Ordered Darth Malice as he blocked Bastila's attack.

"Yes sir!" Replied the sith troopers beginning to fire their blasters at Bastila.

"I don't think so." Said Bastila jumping out of the way of the shot.

"Don't become ignorant. I'm still far more powerful than you will ever be." Said Darth Malice holding up his hand as Bastila began to cough and choke.

"Force... choke?" Bastila asked gasping for breath.

"Force crush." Darth Malice answered clenching his hand harder.

"Sir! Incoming unknown aircraft!" Reported a sith soldier pointing up to the sky.

"What!" Exclaimed Darth Malice letting Bastila go and looking up to see clone gunships descending down on them.

"Sorry I'm late to the party!" I exclaimed jumping down next to Bastila.

"What... took you so... long?" Bastila asked me.

"There was traffic in orbit." I answered standing up.

I was wearing black phase I armor with a thin red stripe going along the edges of the armor. I had a black cloak on attached to the mesh under the actual armor. The gunships landed around us as the army of 294,912 clone soldiers jumped out around us. The sith troopers in a panic retreated against Darth Malice's orders.

"Those clones... you're that brat from Kamino." Said Darth Malice.

"I know, you're that sith lord from Kamino... Darth Malice, is that right?" I asked through my helmet.

"Sir! Dark jedi assassins reporting for duty. What are your orders?" Asked a clone assassin.

"Coordinate with surviving Republican forces and find the remaining two dark jedi. Once you find them you are to bring them in alive." I ordered.

"Right away sir." Replied the clone assassin walking away.

"Commander Steele! You take command of the ground forces. Have them advance through the forest. I've got my hands full." I said igniting my silver lightsaber.

"Yes sir, general." Commander Steele replied saluting then walking away.

"I actually have to thank you for the clone army. I didn't know what I would do with them, but then you started this war. So now these soldiers are mine to command and I was able to become a jedi knight without even trying. I really have to thank you." I said jumping down to the ground.

"Come on General Shan. We've been ordered to escort you back to the command post." Said a clone trooper grabbing Bastila's arm and guiding her to a gunship.

"Lord Malice! Lord Revan has ordered you to return. Enemy forces have pushed us back too far." Said a voice over a radio in Darth Malice's mask.

"I understand." Replied Darth Malice.

"Don't tell me you're running already. I just got my cool uniform and I was going to show off my skills." I said standing straight.

"Still a goof off. I can remember back when we were best friends." Said Darth Malice.

"Yeah. But you had to go with Revan and fight in the Mandalorian War. I told you not to go Ryker." I said turning off my lightsaber.

"I didn't really like the jedi anyway. They talk too much." Ryker said turning off his lightsaber.

"Don't worry though. I'll atleast make you a grey jedi. That way you won't be with the sith." I said putting my lightsaber on my belt.

"You'll have to catch me first." Ryker said beginning to run into the tree line.

"General! Sith forces are retreating and the dark jedi assassins have lost Darth Revan and Darth Malak. What are your orders?" Asked Commander Steele.

"Return to command post zero and await rendevouz with the gunships." I said looking back at Steele.

"Yes General." Steele said saluting and then walking away.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"It looks like the jedi did use that clone army to their advantage." Revan said sitting on a large black metallic chair.

"It doesn't matter though. That was their trump card and they played it too early. We'll be ready next time." Malak said standing next to Ryker in front of Revan.

"The jedi will attack us again. It will be in space, they're target will probably be you master. Those clone assassins that attacked you will probably be the ones that they send in if not actual jedi." Ryker said.

"How do you know this?" Revan asked looking up at Ryker.

"Because I met the leader of the clone army. He was an old friend of mine when I went to the Coruscant jedi acadamy. He's going to try and end the war as quickly as possible. He can only do this if he atleast takes you, lord Revan hostage." Ryker answered.

"Those clone assassins were very well made. They mastered all of the lightsaber forms and they even had their own lightsabers. If they have been trained to kill dark jedi then they will be a major problem if Malice's prediction is true." Malak said turning to look at Revan.

"Then we shall prepare for a visit from our Republican friends. Now leave me, I must meditate on what has transpired." Revan said turning his chair the other way.

"Yes master." Ryker and Malak said simultaneously.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"I'm glad that you came out of this alive Bastila." Said a hologram of Master Vrook.

"Thank you Master Vrook, but I wouldn't have gotten out of it if you didn't send those soldiers in white armor." Bastila said.

"Speaking of which where is my apprentice?" Vrook asked.

"Excuse me master jedi. I am the admiral of the fleet and I serve directly under the general. He is resting and he has strictly ordered that he is not to be disturbed. Commander Steele would also like to be breifed on our next assignment so he can inform the general." Said Admiral Cassus.

"Of course admiral...?" Asked Vrook raising an eyebrow.

"Admiral Cassus Fett of the first clone fleet of the Republic. I as with all of the other clones were cloned from the mandalorian warrior Cassus Fett. I was named after him." Said Admiral Cassus.

"Of course. Tell Commander Steele that your fleet's new assignment is to assist Bastila Shan and her jedi allies in the capture of Revan, Malak, and Malice for their trial in front of the jedi council in Coruscant." Said Master Vrook.

"Yes sir master jedi. I will tell the general and Commander Steele immediately." Admiral Cassus said saluting then walking away.

"Very well Master Vrook I should also get some rest." Bastila said turning off the hologram.

"Ah that nap felt great." I said walking through the door and stretching.

"Oh general we just got done talking with Master Vrook. He has just informed us of our new assignment." Said Admiral Cassus coming to greet me.

"Oh yeah. I already have a good idea of what he wants." I said rubbing the back of my head.

"By the way general, you named all of the ships in the fleet but you haven't named your flagship sir." Admiral Cassus said following me as I walked to the main window of the bridge.

"Do I really have to do that?" I asked.

"Well yes sir." Answered Admiral Cassus.

"Alright how about... R.A.S Freedom." I said watching the clone fleet still orbiting Rodia.

"That was very boring." Said Commander Steele walking up behind us.

"But very fitting." Bastila said.

"Yeah thanks but that doesn't make me feel better." I said turning around and walking away.

To Be Continued...


	4. Chapter 4

**Episode IV:  
The Capture of Darth Revan**

"Lord Revan. Clone battle fleet sighted. It appears to be launching fighters my lord." Reported a sith soldier.

"Very well. Tell Darth Malice and Darth Malak that they could also be targeted. We must capture Bastila now otherwise the war is as good as lost." Revan said grabbing his lightsaber from his belt.

"Yes my lord." Said a sith soldier.

* * *

"General we have intercepted the retreating sith fleet." Said Admiral Cassus.

"Thanks admiral. Prepare the clone assassins to assist the jedi in the capture of Darth Revan. I will handle Darth Malice. If I'm right then Darth Malak will be on the same ship as Darth Revan." I ordered.

"Yes general. Should we get your fighter ready for take off?" Asked Admiral Cassus.

"No. Malice will be coming here. I don't want the troops to get involved. Have them lead Malice to the special area. Steele you'll take command here." I said standing up and walking out of the bridge.

"Yes general." Steele said saluting as I walked out the door.

"I wonder how well Bastila's battle meditation will do against the sith. It's hard to believe that the force can be that powerful." Admiral Cassus said looking at Commander Steele.

"I try not to question it. As long as we end up winning in the end then I don't care." Commander Steele answered turning to the large observation window to watch the battle play out.

"Commander Steele we have sith interceptors approaching." Reported a clone trooper sitting at a radar station.

"Very well create an anti-aircraft barrage. Give enough cover for the gunship to drop off the jedi and the jedi assassins." Ordered Commander Steele.

"Yes sir." Replied the clone trooper.

* * *

"Lord Revan. Aurek tactical fighters incoming. It looks like they're escorting a clone gunship." Reported a Sith soldier.

"Destroy them and the gunship. It's carrying jedi and clone assassins. If they get aboard here then we may have to get our hands dirty." Revan ordered.

"Yes, my lord, right away." Replied the sith trooper.

"By the way where is the Leviathan and the Oblivion?" Revan asked.

"Lord Malak and the Leviathan appear to be in no danger at all but the Oblivion is reporting that Lord Malice has just taken off in a sith interceptor and is heading for the clone command ship. Admiral Saul Karath has been placed in command of the ship." Reported the sith trooper.

"Malice... I always knew you were too eager." Revan said quietly.

"Sir the clone gunship has landed in hanger A-12." Reported the sith trooper.

"Kill them." Revan ordered with an angered tone.

"Yes sir." Replied the sith trooper.

* * *

"That's the last of 'em." Said a clone assassin slicing off a sith troopers head.

"Come on we still have to capture Revan." Bastila said as her jedi friends walk up behind her.

"Yes general." Said all of the clone assassins simultaneously saluting.

* * *

"I'm here." Said Ryker getting out of his sith interceptor.

"Fine. Come with me and I will show you where the general is. Just remember if you strike the general down we'll be all over you in a matter of seconds." Said a clone mechanic.

"Just show me the way." Ryker said with an impatient tone.

* * *

"General are you sure that Revan is this way?" Asked a clone assassin.

"Of course I do. This is the way to the bridge and that is where he will be." Bastila answered quickly.

"Alright. We can finally unleash on that sith lord." Said another clone with an excited voice.

"Don't underestimate Revan. He was one of the most powerful jedi during the mandalorian wars." Bastila said looking at the clone assassins.

"Sorry general." Said the clone assassins.

* * *

"General. I've brought the new meat." Said the clone in a frustrated voice as Ryker walked into the room.

"Welcome my old friend to my dueling arena. The Kaminoans put this in for Revan. Again thank you for these clones." I said igniting my lightsaber.

"Enough with the fucking formalities. You sound like my mother." Ryker said igniting his lightsaber.

"Then I guess you don't care that Bastila is heading for your master?" I asked getting ready.

"He can take care of himself." Ryker answered also getting ready.

"Even though Malak has had a history of betrayal. There is a chance that Malak will betray both you and Revan." I said.

"Malak doesn't even know I'm here. Besides if Malak kills Revan that just means less competition." Ryker said.

"Spoken like a true puppet of the sith. I'll turn you today." I said.

"Are you going to stand there all day or are you going to actually do something?" Ryker asked.

"Fine. I hate talking anyways." I said beginning to dash at Ryker.

"Same here." Ryker said blocking my attack.

"Guess what... I learned a new force power just for this occasion." I said.

"What are you going to turn your body into a giant lightbulb, or are you going to heal like a fucking noob?" Ryker asked.

"Who says noob anymore?" I asked attacking Ryker again and again.

"I do! What are you going to do about it mister jedi?" Ryker asked blocking.

"Always the guy to get his teachers pissed off! You still haven't changed." I said still attacking Ryker.

"Yeah and you're the guy who always tried to be funny! You never changed either!" Ryker exclaimed.

"Hey I'm very funny." I replied.

"No you're just distracting me." Ryker answered.

"Ow... that hurts. Not physically but emotionally it hurts." I said jumping away from Ryker.

"Does it really look like I care?" Ryker asked attacking me.

"Well... yeah actually you should care anyway." I answered blocking Ryker's attack.

"Well I don't and technically... YOU'RE ADOPTED!" Ryker exclaimed.

"That's mean!" I exclaimed.

"But it's true!" Ryker exclaimed.

"You are too you know!" I exclaimed missing Ryker as he dodged one of my stab attacks.

"Yeah but who cares?" Ryker asked.

"That's a horrible thing to say." I said blocking one of Ryker's horizontal attacks.

"Of course it is I'm fucking evil!" Ryker exclaimed as he started attacking me repeatedly without pause.

"Okay... get off of the steroids mister roid rage." I said blocking more of Ryker's attacks.

"I'm going to start hurting you now... I don't know when I'll stop." Ryker said suddenly stopping his barrage of attacks.

"Oh yeah you can't attack me without a hand!" I exclaimed going to attack Ryker's hand but accidentally cutting off his lightsaber's hilt.

"................. I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU!" Ryker yelled in a mad rage.

"Oh fuck." I said as Ryker lifted up his hand.

"DIE YOU DUMB BITCH!" Ryker yelled as he used force crush on me lifting me up in the air.

"Can't... breathe... here... one chance... force... light!" I exclaimed struggling to lift both of my arms to face Ryker's head.

"Force what?" Ryker asked with a surprised face as a wall of blue light rammed into his body forcing him to let go of my neck.

* * *

"You cannot win Revan." Bastila said after killing a dark jedi and a clone assassin falling to the ground dead.

"And they thought that a simple clone could finish me off." Revan said spinning his lightsaber around then holding it above his head.

Suddenly Malak's ship the Leviathan opened fire on Revan's ship. The Leviathan began a full-fledged broadside bombardment of Revan's capital ship. Explosions rock the ship as the legendary sith lord Revan fell to the ground close to death after an explosion beneath his feet. Bastila crawled over to Revan's body and quickly grabbed his body. The remaining three clone assassins escorted Bastila and Revan to the clone gunship which was waitng in the A-12 hangar. The gunship begins to take off after the group got back in. The hangar exploded and burst into flames just as the gunship got out of the hangar. The gunship continued back to the Freedom.

* * *

"But lord Malak I still don't believe that we should have killed lord Revan." Said the sith admiral serving under Malak.

"Do not ever question my orders! That is considered treason in my eyes admiral!" Exclaimed Malak using force choke on the admiral.

"For... forgive me... lord... Malak." Stammered the admiral trying to catch his breath.

"You are not worth forgiving." Said Malak clenching his fist ending the admiral's life.

"You wished to see me lord Malak?" Asked Admiral Karath walking in as the clone fleet began to flee the battle area.

"Good timing admiral. You will be serving here from now on." Said Malak turning to Saul Karath.

"Yes... thank you lord Malak." Said Saul with a happy voice.

* * *

"So how long will he be unconcious?" I asked looking down at Ryker in the medical bay.

"For about two to three hours if even that. I'm more worried about you general." Said the clone medic.

"I didn't even get injured in that battle." I said looking at the clone medic.

"Cause you didn't give me enough time." Ryker said looking at me with a smile on his face.

"Great... you're not going to kill me are you?" I asked backing off.

"For some reason. I don't hate anything anymore. It feels... relaxing." Ryker said sitting up.

"So you're with the jedi again." I said breathing a sigh of relief.

"Hold it. Keep your pants on. I said I don't hate anymore. That doesn't mean that I'm siding with the jedi." Ryker said.

"So you're a grey jedi?" I asked.

"No I'm a neutral jedi." Ryker replied.

"THAT IS A GREY JEDI!" I yelled.

"Neutral jedi leaning towards the dark side." Ryker answered.

"I need some aspirin." I said rubbing my head.

"Yes sir." Said the clone medic.

"So what will you do now that you are no longer on the side of the dark side?" Bastila asked.

"I think I'll stick around here for a bit. At least until my master wakes up and continues his reign as the Sith Lord." Ryker said.

"What if he doesn't wake up?" Bastila asked.

"Take down Malak then rule the sith myself." Ryker answered.

"Uh no you aren't. You think Malak is going to just say 'oh yeah here's the mantle of sith lord.'" I asked imitating Malak.

"No that's why I intend to kill him." Ryker said.

"... Just shut up. You're not going back to the sith." I said.

"Oh and what are you going to do if I do?" Ryker asked.

"I'll kill you." I said.

"You'll try. But I guess I've got no choice in the matter but I'll need another lightsaber." Ryker said.

"Oh yeah I've got tons of those." I said.

"Let me customize them and then I'll think about staying here and not go back to the sith." Ryker said.

"You've got a deal." I said shaking Ryker's hand.

"What about Revan? Has his condition stabilized?" Bastila asked.

"No. We'll need to head to friendly Republic space before we can actually stabilize his condition." Answered the clone medic.

"Very well. I'm sure the jedi council want him at Dantooine under heavy guard. We should head there." Bastila said.

"Very well. I'll head to the bridge and change our course to Dantooine. The rest of you better get some rest." I said walking out of the room.

To Be Continued...


	5. Chapter 5

_**This is quite possibly one of the most brutal battles that I have typed yet... wait, it is. Oh well that just means that the gloves are coming off, and the clones are getting a bit more serious. This has been told through a clone commando instead of the main characters this time. These are the Republic's finest clone marine corps. They drop from the battleships and begin assaults before the main force goes down. These guys are trained to kill or be killed. They are even just as well trained as the clone assassins when it comes to stealth. I'll translate that so everyone can understand... "Get the fuck out of the way before the kick your ass!"**_

**Episode V:  
Rebellion on Kamino**

One month later...

"Man it's so boring around here. Please give us a new assignment." Said a clone heavy trooper.

"We haven't had an assignment since that rebellion on Kamino." Said a clone engineer.

"..... Yeah." Said a clone trooper lowering his head to the floor.

* * *

Two weeks before present time, it was a normal day. boring shifts of patrols, watch duty, training in the firing range, and repeated system checks and ship maintanence. We were almost glad when we heard that we were going to drop down onto a planet from space and fight a mysterious army that Malak had formed. What we didn't know however is that the army that the general was talking about was actually an army of our own brothers. The Kaminoan high council had sent a distress signal saying that the sith armada had taken Kamino. We didn't really care, we just wanted to shoot something again. We didn't know however how large the sith fleet was, how many forces Malak had summoned up, or how confusing and hectic the space battle over Kamino would be before we actually came out victorious. I still remember a clone jet trooper rip a part a clone assassin with his bare hands, a clone sharpshooter lose an eye and most of his brain from a clone trooper, and a mass of clone troopers dying from one lucky shot from a clone heavy trooper.

* * *

"Get ready clones! Today we'll be dropping down to our home planet's surface. Our objective as clone marine special forces are to set up a foot hold on the planet's surface so that we can get reinforcements down on the planet and let the fun begin! We will be dropping with a space battle happening so we may not be the lucky ones to survive but if we do then get out of this pod as quickly as possible! This is what we do for a living, let's get it done gentlemen!" Exclaimed Sergeant clone A-001.

"Don't die on me Striker." Said clone B-089 looking at me.

"Don't kill me off so easily Nikolai." I said putting my helmet on.

"Cut the chatter we're dropping. If you want to know what hell is just look out the viewport." Said the sergeant.

We dropped out of the Liberator. The Freedom had just destroyed a sith interdictor ship just as we dropped. Two sith interceptors came out of nowhere and destroyed two pods that were just about to the Kaminoan upper atmosphere. The clones that did survive had dropped into the burning upper atmosphere and burned to death. We had gotten into the atmosphere in merely thirty seconds. The pod rocked as we fell through the atmosphere. We fell through the sky at about seven hundred miles per hour until we crashed on a large platform in Topica City.

"GO, GO, GO!" Exclaimed the sargeant as the door blew open.

One clone ran out just to be met with a blaster shot to the chest. The rest of us dashed out and toward the only cover we could find. The raised edge of the platform which rose about a foot or two off of the platform. Turrets were firing high condensed beams at Bravo squad while Alpha and Charlie squads were pinned down by a clone commander's chain gun.

"Omega squad! Head for sector E-002! You can flank them there!" Exclaimed the sergeant pointing to a walkway to our left.

"Yes sir! Come on guys!" I exclaimed signaling for Omega squad to move over to the walkway.

"Are you nuts Striker!? We'll just be killed if we do that!" Exclaimed clone A-012.

"Damn it Blitz! You're a clone trooper aren't you!? Start acting like it and get moving!" I exclaimed throwing Blitz to the ground.

"Come on quit fighting! We have orders now let's go!" Exclaimed Nikolai.

"Nikolai is right! We need to go!" Exclaimed clone E-095.

"I know Raider! I don't need you telling me that!" I said walking towards the walkway.

"ALPHA WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? YOU HAVEN'T GOTTEN ORDERS TO MOVE FORWARD YET! GET BACK HERE ON THE DOUBLE!" Yelled the sergeant over the intercom.

"We can't let Omega squad show us up can we!?" Exclaimed Alpha leader with a cheerful tone.

"THIS ISN'T A JOKE SOLDIER YOUR ORDERS ARE TO GIVE COVERING FIRE FOR OMEGA SQUAD! WE HAVEN'T SECURED YOUR AREA JUST YET!" Yelled the sergeant urging for Alpha leader to turn his squad around.

"Come on sergeant we can take 'em! It's not like their any different from us." Said alpha leader right before a rocket came out of nowhere and destroyed landed right on top of his squad destroying the bridge they were standing on.

"DAMN IT! I TOLD THAT DUMBASS NOT TO GO!" Yelled the sergeant.

"Come on Striker! If we don't get moving that's going to be us!" Exclaimed Nikolai beginning to rush across the bridge.

We rushed across the bridge only to be met with blaster fire from all directions. Tango squad on our side began to get confused so they started firing at us thinking that we were the enemy. We struggled to find cover from the enemy and our own allies. We broke through the enemy line and began to continue towards the first cloning facility in Topica City. We walked into the building only to find that it was crawling with rogue clone troopers. We started firing at the clone troopers but their new FI-90 blaster rifles had a much farther range and a lot more ammunition than our DC-15A blaster carbines. I looked back to see that our allies were breaking through the same way that we did but met more resistance than we did after they broke through the frontline.

"Striker! Answer me damn it! We've got ten minutes before the fleet begins dropping the gunship carriers for the invasion forces! If we don't hurry then the invasion forces won't have a secure position to begin the assault!" Exclaimed the sergeant over the radio.

"We know! Just sit back and let us do our job!" I exclaimed as more clone troopers appeared down the hallway.

"By the force! Why can't these fuckers die!?" Nikolai exclaimed shooting another clone in the eye with his sniper rifle.

"We're gonna have to risk it! Everyone move forward into the facility!" I exclaimed.

"You've finally lost it! We go in there now we'll just end up with fifteen blaster shots in our bodies! Unlike you I want to stay alive!" Exclaimed Blitz.

"Damn it Blitz will you shut up!? We've got no time to argue! You heard the sergeant! If we don't take these facilities in ten minutes then we can kiss the invasion and our ticket out of here good bye!" I exclaimed.

"There's no point in an escape if we're just gonna die in there!" Exclaimed Blitz.

"Be glad that you're dying on your homeworld! The guys that died at Rodia aren't as lucky and I don't even want to know what it's like to die in space! Now get your ass in that door!" I exclaimed.

"I might die on friendly soil but I don't want to die!" Blitz exclaimed.

"Sucks to be you then! You should have chosen kitchen duty today!" I exclaimed.

"Damn it Striker I'm not going in there!" Blitz exclaimed.

"Guys... I've got a bad feeling about that second facility. It feels like I'll die!" Nikolai said looking at the second facility.

"What are you talking about Nikolai!?" Blitz exclaimed looking at Nikolai just as a clone trooper got up on the top of the second facility.

"NIKOLAI NO!" I yelled trying to get Nikolai out of the way.

A loud blaster shot had rung out as Nikolai's helmet flew off of his head. A large hole from a FI-90 blaster rifle was on the back of Nikolai's head blood squirted out on Raider's helmet as Nikolai fell to the ground dropping his sniper rifle.

"WE'VE GOT A MAN DOWN I REPEAT WE'VE GOT A MAN DOWN!" I yelled in the radio.

"Give it up Striker! He's dead there's nothing anyone can do for him now! We need to complete this mission so that he didn't die in vain! Honor his death with victory, don't sour it with tears!" Raider said taking off my helmet then slapping me across the face.

"There have already been countless others that died don't get emotional just because you were friends with that brother! If you want our other brothers to survive you need to get your ass in gear!" Blitz exclaimed.

"I know, I know! Come on troopers we are leaving!" I exclaimed putting my helmet back on then starting to move into the facility.

"There we go! That's the Striker I know!" Raider said running in front of me then firing a rocket at a large mass of clone troopers.

We fired at countless clone troopers killing all of them. We got in the cloning chambers where the DNA was being held. We saw that most of the equipment in the chamber was destroyed. We got to a console in the main room of the cloning facility.

"Blitz! Do you think you can hack into the second facility's security system from this console?" I asked.

"Of course. The Kaminoan computer consoles all go to a single planet wide server for quicker access and work completion. I can use that server to hack into it, but what are you going to do?" Blitz asked looking at me.

"I want you to lock the doors keeping a large majority of the clones in Topica City in that second cloning facility. Then I want you to activate the turrets and have them turn on the enemy, and just in case there are any survivors from that, activate the cloning facility's poison gas vents." I said.

"Ah so kill them off without lifting a finger... I like it." Blitz said accessing the console.

"This was actually kind of easy." Raider said looking at me.

"CRAP!" Blitz yelled slamming his fist on the console.

"What is it?" I asked.

"They cut the server. The only way to access it now is to access the secret communication server and that will take me five minutes." Blitz said looking back at me.

"How much time has it been since we talked to the sergeant?" Asked looking over to Raider.

"About seven minutes." Raider answered.

"Alright... Blitz you've got three minutes." I said holding up three fingers.

"Yes sir!" Blitz exclaimed turning back to the console.

"Striker can you hear me!?" Exclaimed the sergeant over the radio.

"Yes sir what is it?" I asked.

"Forget about the cloning facilities! We've just got word from the Justice that a heavily damaged sith interdictor ship has just entered the Kaminoan upper atmosphere! We have three minutes till splash down!" Exclaimed the sergeant.

"Why is that a problem?" Raider asked.

"Raider you idiot! That large of a ship crash landing near Topica City and my men screaming like little girls, I wonder why it's a problem! If we're here when that thing hits then a tsunami will form and this city will be a forgotten city underwater! Hurry and get out of there, the general has already given the order, 'all clone troopers are ordered to retreat when the gunships get there. If the gunships are not able to make it in time soldiers are ordered to hideout in the captured cloning facilities until further orders!'" Exclaimed the sergeant.

"No way that'll kill us." Blitz said.

"The cloning facilities have environmental combat suits you dipshit!" Exclaimed the sergeant.

"We've captured one of the cloning facilities already sir." I said.

"That's great. Now magically get the gunships down here before the tsunami gets here and then I'll call you the greatest man that ever lived." Said the sergeant sarcastically.

"How long until the gunships get down here?" I asked.

"There rushing so I would say in about a minute or two. They've been unloaded so we can have enough room to get everyone out of here." Answered the sergeant.

"Roger that. Omega squad will retreat to the rendezvous point." I replied.

"Great. Just one question... Nikolai is being pretty silent today... what happened?" Asked the sergeant.

"These new clones are monsters sir. A simple clone trooper killed him in one shot to the eye. They have these new blaster rifles." Blitz replied since I didn't.

"I know. They have new heavy jet trooper suits. They ripped a clone assassin in half with their bare hands." Said the sergeant.

"No way... these guys are monsters." Raider said in disbelief.

"Tell me about it. Those 'monsters' were originally made for us." Said the sergeant.

"Alright. We're heading for the rendezvous point now." I said walking down the hallway.

"That's good the gunships just got here. Hurry! They're not going to wait for anyone. Stragglers will be left behind." Said the sergeant.

"Yes sir!" We exclaimed simultaneously running out the door and onto the platforms towards the gunships.

Clone troopers tried to shoot us while we ran towards the gunships. A blaster shot got me in the leg making me fall to the ground. Blitz and Raider ran back picking me up and dashing towards the gunships. As we got on the gunship a clone sharpshooter came out of nowhere. He took aim at my head, but didn't take the shot. A loud shot rung out as the gunship began to take off. I saw Nikolai still laying on the ground where we left him lifting his head up and holding is sniper rifle aiming at the enemy sharpshooter's head. Nikolai's head fell to the ground and his sniper rifle fell to the ground on it's side.

"We've got to go help him now damn it!" I exclaimed trying to get out of Blitz's and Raider's arms.

"Damn it! Even if he was still alive we would just be caught up in the tsunami! Do you think he would want us to do that!?" Blitz exclaimed.

"..... No... but... we need to help him." I said trying to catch my breath.

"It's too late." Raider said as the tsunami covered Topica city.

We left that day feeling nothing but remorse. Knowing that we let a comrade that we've fought beside since we were in the simulators die. I don't think that Blitz or Raider ever got over that day. I know I never did.

* * *

"Three... two... one... dropping clone marine special forces. Operation Redemption has now commenced." Said a computer.

I return to the battlefield with ghosts of that day on Kamino. But with my new sharpshooter Omega squad made a pact which became the new slogan of the clone marine special forces. 'Haud Vir Relictus' or 'No Man Left Behind.'

To Be Continued...


	6. Chapter 6

_**This is a relatively short and uneventful chapter. The next one is kind of too but you get to see a lightsaber duel.**_

**Episode VI:  
Rescuing Replacement Zeta**

"Gunship Zeta you are off course get back to your position!" Exclaimed a clone captain over the radio.

"I can't get to the rendezvous, it's too hot!" Exclaimed the pilot.

"Clone Zeta-091 get your act together! You need to get to the rendezvous point now otherwise the gunship carrier will leave without you!" Exclaimed the clone captain.

"I have sith interceptors on my tail! It is too hot for me we need a new rendezvous!" Exclaimed Clone Zeta.

"Zeta you stupid shiny get your ass to that rendezvous before you get shot down you are going in the opposite direction of allied air support!" Exclaimed the clone captain.

"Zeta! We have two proton torpedoes heading right for us!" Exclaimed the clone co-pilot.

"Alright I'll just use evasive maneuvers!" Zeta exclaimed trying to move the gunship out of the way.

"It's too late! Impact in three... two... one!" Exclaimed the co-pilot just before the proton torpedoes hit the left wing of the gunship sending it into the ground.

* * *

"General. We have lost contact with the clone replacement Clone Zeta-091." Reported Commander Steele.

"Alright. Ryker's in that area. Get him to collect a squad of clone troopers and go find him." I ordered.

"Yes sir." Commander Steele replied saluting.

* * *

"Why do I need to go and save him?" Ryker asked with his finger on the button to the radio.

"Because I told you to, move it!" Commander Steele exclaimed over the radio.

"Alright, alright jeez. You three you're with me." Ryker said letting go of the radio button and pointing at three clone assassins.

"Very well general." Said the clone assassins simultaneously.

* * *

"Ah... that was a hard crash. Omega are you still alive back there?" Zeta asked looking back at the clone co-pilot.

Zeta kicked out the glass on the canopy covering his seat. He crawled out and saw Omega's smashed helmet laying against the console and Omega himself silent and immobile. Zeta grabbed his DC-15 blaster and began his trek through the forest on the moon of Duxn where the battle was taking place. Right in the middle of enemy territory.

"It's a Republic clone! Get him!" Exclaimed a sith sergeant pointing at Zeta who came walking out of the tree line.

"Oh no." Zeta whispered beginning to turn and run back for the safety of the tree line.

"You can't escape Republic dog!" Exclaimed the sith soldiers as they began to run towards Zeta.

"That's right keep following. I kind of figured that I would run into sith soldiers. That's why I made traps in the woods." Zeta thought as he continued to run through the forest.

"Damn I lost him. Aaron did you find him?" Asked a sith soldier looking at a sith soldier standing about ten feet away from him.

"Look... out... he has... traps." Said Aaron as he fell to the ground with large sharpened sticks in his chest.

"What the hell?" Asked the sith soldier to himself just before he fell into a hidden pit filled with large sharpened pieces of wood standing straight up to impale anyone who falls in.

"Sergeant we lost contact with Aaron." Reported a sith soldier.

"That idiot must have gotten himself killed. Doesn't matter keep looking." Ordered the Sergeant.

"!" Yelled the first sith soldier as he fell into the pit.

"What's going on?" Asked the sith soldier.

"Enough private! It's obvious that one soldier could pick our boys off when they're spread apart. He may have others in the forest or he has set traps for us out here. You'll just have to keep your eye out for any kind of disturbance in the ground or around you." Said the Sergeant repeatedly making three sixty's making sure that no one was near them.

"Sergeant I think that he set traps." Replied the Private.

"Why do you think that?" Asked the Sergeant turning around to face the private.

"Lucky guess... I'm standing on a mine. It hasn't gone off yet so it must be a pressure mine. If I take my foot off of it then it'll explode. Help me Sergeant." Said the Private looking down at a pile of leaves that had spread apart revealing a hidden piece of metal that resembled a mine under them.

"Good luck Private." Said the Sergeant saluting the Private and then rushing forward.

"SERGEANT! HELP ME PLEASE! I HAVE A WIFE AND TWO KIDS! I CAN'T LEAVE THEM, PLEASE HELP ME SIR!" Yelled the Private with a sense of panic in his voice.

"I'll be sure to send a flag with your medals to them!" Exclaimed the Sergeant refusing to look back at the Private.

* * *

"General. I did some recon and I found a large enemy base in our way. If we want to save the replacement then we're going to have to either sneak past somehow or take the base." Said a clone assassin walking towards Ryker.

"Great. I think we should have some fun before we find the shiny." Ryker said with a smirk.

"Great. I never liked going out on the front lines." Said another clone assassin.

"Come on Charley it'll be fun." Said the third clone assassin.

"Beta shut up. Charley you'll just have to suck it up." Said the first clone assassin.

"Alright Alpha, jeez you can sure be a pain in the ass. Just get moving and take that base." Ryker ordered.

"Wait, why don't we weaken them first?" Asked Charley looking at the other three.

"That would actually be a good idea, trooper call it in." Ryker ordered.

"Yes general." Charley replied saluting and putting a finger on the radio button on his helmet.

"Good, now we won't have as much trouble." Beta said popping a few knuckles.

"Foxtrot 1-3 this is Foxtrot 1-6. We are at point Alpha 1 niner 467 fight 8469 tango requesting air support." Charley said over the radio.

"Copy that Foxtrot 1-6 we have three gunships heading to your position now. They'll be there in about two minutes, hold out till then." Said a clone captain over the radio.

"Roger that we'll hold out till then." Charley answered.

"Now we play the waiting game." Ryker said.

* * *

Zeta after getting rid of the sith soldiers that were chasing him continued through the forest. Hearing the war continuing without him in a far off distance as explosions and blaster fire covered the skies over the Onderonian moon. Zeta continued through the forest weaving in and out of trees to make sure that he wasn't easily spotted by sith soldiers still covering the area. Zeta walked up to a large sith base. It was crawling with sith troopers. Suddenly overhead three gunships appeared firing a series of missiles and beam weaponry at the base and the surrounding defense implacements. Ryker and three clone assassins came running out of the tree line and began to attack the sith troopers. Zeta stayed back and watched as Ryker and his three clone assassins made quick work of the frontlines. One of the clone assassins turned to see Zeta standing in one place and not moving.

"General I found him!" Exclaimed the clone assassin.

"Good job Charley. Zeta you're coming with us!" Ryker exclaimed slicing off a sith troopers head with his lightsaber.

"Sir... my co-pilot was killed in the crash." Zeta said skulking out of the forest.

"Don't worry soldier. Thanks to you we were able to take this outpost. Send word to Admiral Cassus. Tell him that Gamma Sector is clear for the troopers to move up." Ryker ordered looking at Charley.

"Yes sir." Charley said saluting.

* * *

"Admiral Cassus has just gotten word from the team we sent to rescue the replacement. They have found the replacement and they have taken the base that has been hounding our air support." Commander Steele reported walking up and saluting to me.

"Got it. Prepare the Clone Marine Special Forces for an orbital drop." I ordered looking Commander Steele.

"Yes General." Commander Steele said saluting, turning and walking away.

* * *

"Three... two... one... dropping Clone Marines Special Forces. Operation Redemption has now commenced." Said the computer.

The Clone Marines Special Forces dropped from their battleships down onto the Onderonian surface. The 'Squad Drop Pods' or 'SDP's' as the clones liked to call them dropped like meteors into the Onderonian atmosphere.


	7. Chapter 7

_**This is another rather uneventful chapter. Lightsaber duel in this one and some facts about Onderon if anyone really cares. This is probably the last chapter for a while that Striker and Omega squad will be featured. I know for a fact that Morrigan is the character from Dragon Age: Origins. But honestly I don't care. The whole mage thing could also work with the Force. I also know that there is no girl with natural pink hair. I just like it.**_

**Episode VII:  
Operation Redemption**

The Pod carried us through the Onderonian atmosphere and into the heart of the capital city Iziz. Iziz was the only city on Onderon and was a city of about 3 1/2 to 4,000,000 people, 92% of that were humans. The rest of the population of Onderon were the 'Beast Rider' gangs that lived in camps around the planet. Previously Onderon was conquered by Freedon Nadd and the sith back during the Onderonian Beast War Era and the Great Sith War Era. Now Malak has taken control and the rebel group on Onderon asked for the Republic's assistance. The Rebel Leader Vaklu the cousin of the disempowered queen wanted to keep the Republic out of it knowing that the Republic would claim Onderon as it's territory again. Vaklu finally had to keep his mouth shut after the rebels almost broke out in a coup de'tat. The pod landed in the middle of the market district of Iziz. The door broke open and we rushed out. Sith troopers surrounded the area. We used the pod as cover to kill the sith troopers. Aurek fighters and Clone Marine Drop Pods continued to fall from the burning Onderonian sky.

"Get to the palace! The Tyro's have the anti-air turrets in the courtyard!" I exclaimed pointing to a bridge that lead to the palace courtyard.

We ran across the bridge. The bridge was connected by a checkpoint which connected to another stretch of bridge. The last stretch of bridge led to the palace courtyard. The checkpoint had one anti-air turret and a guard barracks. Several clone marines were trying to take the checkpoint when we arrived. Three clone assassins came up from behind us as five dark jedi came running down the second bridge. The clone assassins attacked the dark jedi. One of the clone assassins was killed when a dark jedi stabbed his lightsaber through the clone's stomach and sliced his body in half. The other two clone assassins continued to fight. One clone assassin killed two by cutting off their heads. The other clone assassin killed the remaining three by cutting their bodies in half.

"Aegis! Be prepared to give us sniper cover!" I exclaimed.

"Yes sir!" Aegis replied.

"Striker! What's the plan!?" Blitz asked.

"We go in there and kick some ass, that's the plan!" I exclaimed.

"What about the newbie. Is he as much of a crack shot as Nikolai was!?" Raider asked.

"He better be!" I exclaimed as we reached the end of the bridge.

We ran into the fight as sith troopers ran out of the barracks. Aegis stayed back and and fired his sniper rifle, Raider ran for the anti-air turret to hack into it and use it against the sith interceptors, Blitz stuck with me and helped fight through the sith troopers. Raider was able to take control of the turret tower and began using it on the sith interceptors. Aegis covered the second half of the bridge with his sniper rifle killing as many sith troopers that came down the walkway. Blitz and I after killing off the last of the sith guards, checked the Onderon resistance fighters who were wounded.

"Raider, stay here and keep those sith interceptors off of this area. Aegis you're with us." I ordered.

"But, Striker! What if enemy reinforcements come?" Raider asked.

"I'm already on it, Blitz contact the field HQ and tell them to send back up to the palace checkpoint." I oredered.

"Sir!" Blitz replied putting his fingers on the radio button on the right side of his helmet.

We continued running until we saw resistance fighters in the palace courtyard and dead sith troopers litter the ground. The Onderon resistance were holding their blaster rifles up to the sky as if they were victorious. A jedi and three clone troopers ran in behind us.

"What happened here trooper?" Asked the jedi.

"General, it seems that the Onderon resistance took the palace courtyard." I replied looking back to see Ryker.

"What about the palace?" Ryker asked.

"I have no idea, General. We just got here ourselves. What about jedi general Dakota?" I asked.

"He's on his way right now. Come on trooper we're taking this palace." Ryker said walking towards the palace front door.

"Yes sir!" We exclaimed as we followed Ryker into the palace.

We rushed in seeing a dark jedi trying to strike down General Vaklu. Ryker ignited his lightsaber and rushed in to attack the dark jedi. Sith troopers ran out in front of us and a firefight began outside the door which closed after Ryker jumped into the room.

"Welcome to the Onderon throne room jedi. This will be the sight of your demise." Said the Dark Jedi.

"You really think you can beat me? Well aren't you stupid?" Ryker said watching the dark jedi for any sudden movements.

"Come jedi... it's time to die." Said the Dark Jedi twirling his lightsaber and then making a vertical strike at Ryker.

Ryker blocked the Dark Jedi's attack with his lightsaber. Ryker put his hand out to use force push. The Dark Jedi did the same pushing against Ryker's force push. Ryker kicked the dark jedi's legs making him fall to the ground. Ryker tried to make the killing blow but the dark jedi rolled out of the way, jumping up, and attempting a counterattack against Ryker who was moving his lightsaber up to block the attack. Ryker blocked the dark jedi's counterattack and they continued to match each others blows for five minutes until Ryker punched the dark jedi in the face using his hilt. Ryker used force crush on the unsuspecting dark jedi to kill him. With Vaklu saved and the dark jedi's throat crushed, Ryker turned to the door and stabbed his lightsaber through it to get out.

* * *

"Striker! Any ideas!?" Blitz exclaimed.

"None! Too many coming from either side! Aegis can you get a decent shot in!?" I exclaimed.

"No sir! If I try to take the shot right now I'll die!" Aegis exclaimed.

"Yeah, he's definitely not as good as Nikolai!" Blitz exclaimed.

"Don't remind me! Just keep up the fire! The general's cutting through the throne room door!" I exclaimed beginning to shoot down five sith troopers.

The sith troopers fired until they saw Ryker come running out of the throne room door. Ryker began to block every shot that came his way. The sith troopers dropped their guns after ten sith troopers fell to the ground dead after their blaster shots bounced off Ryker's lightsaber and hit them. Ryker used force lightning to kill the sith troopers.

"General... I'm pretty sure that they surrendered. Why didn't you show them mercy?" I asked standing up and facing Ryker.

"You try fighting a dark jedi and then trying to find some ounce of mercy." Ryker said turning off his lightsaber.

"Striker! The General has landed in the eastern sector!" Raider exclaimed running into the palace.

"Then we better hurry and get there." Ryker said beginning to walk out of the palace.

* * *

Dakota had sliced through two sith soldiers and used force pull to pull two others and kill them by slicing them in half.

"General, it looks like their are still some people left in Iziz. I guess the Beast Riders didn't take all of them. So much for taking the refugees." Steele said pointing over to a human family hiding in an alley.

"I guess so... I sense a disturbance in the force. Something or someone's here." Dakota said looking around.

* * *

We ran out into the Iziz market district as people began to come out of buildings. Some were wounded and others were unharmed.

"Hold it. I thought the beast riders took the refugees." Ryker said holding up a fist signaling for us to stop.

"Apparently not." I replied.

A human woman began to walk towards us. She had dark brown hair, pink eye shadow, and black robes.

"There's something strange about her." Ryker said.

"Yeah it's the fact that I've never seen a hotter Onderonian chick." Raider said.

"Exactly." Ryker said beginning to walk toward the woman.

* * *

"Sir, what should we do now that we've taken the city?" Steele asked.

"The Beast Riders have agreed to take care of the remaining sith in the jungles so all we need to do is send out the clone assassins so that any dark jedi can be killed. Wait... who's that?" Dakota asked pointing to a pink haired woman.

"I have no idea. Is she the disturbance you felt?" Steele asked.

"No, but I've never seen a human woman with natural pink hair... not bad." Dakota said taking off his helmet and showing a small grin on his face.

"Are you kidding me sir?" Steele asked.

"No... besides I think she could be force sensitive." Dakota answered beginning to walk towards the woman.

* * *

"If you tell me your name I may be willing to tell you mine." Said the woman.

"Ryker Garrison. I'm a jedi knight." Ryker replied.

"I am Morrigan." Morrigan replied.

"Soldier! Bring me a shot!" Ryker ordered looking at Raider.

"Yes sir." Raider replied bringing a medical shot over to Ryker.

"I'm going to need to take your blood." Ryker said grabbing the shot.

"May I ask why?" Morrigan asked.

"Because I believe you may be force sensitive." Ryker answered.

"But that still doesn't answer my question. How could it tell if I'm force sensitive or not?" Morrigan asked again.

"I'll take it back to our ships and then test the midi-chlorian count." Ryker answered.

"Alright, go ahead." Morrigan replied showing Ryker her bare right arm.

"Alright... done." Ryker said taking the shot.

* * *

"So you're name is Lala. Well, Lala you might be able to become a jedi. I mean your age is a big problem, but if you're a strong in the force as the midi-chlorian count says you are then you should have no trouble getting in. Commander Steele tell the fleets that I'll be heading for Coruscant. You will be in charge of the ground forces and admiral Cassus will be in command of the space forces." Dakota ordered looking at Steele.

"But... what about you sir?" Steele asked.

"I think you can follow the Republic's commands for a while. You don't need me around. I'll try to come back as soon as I can okay." Dakota said.

"Very well sir. I'm glad you have so much trust in us." Steele said saluting Dakota.

"Well Lala, you'll be heading to Coruscant as soon as possible." Dakota said looking at the pink haired woman.

"I'm going to be a jedi! Alright!" Lala exclaimed jumping up and down

"But, sir. What about Darth Malice?" Steele asked.

"His name is Ryker and that's a good question." Dakota answered.

"Hey perfect! Dakota I found someone, who I think has the ability to learn the ways of the force." Ryker said walking up to Dakota, Lala, and Steele.

"That's... great. Test her out." Dakota ordered.

"Sir!" Steele said getting out a large machine.

"According to this her midi-chlorian count is really high. Her age is also a problem. I think Lala will have an easier time getting in though." Dakota said scratching the back of his head.

"Are you kidding me? Why?" Ryker asked.

"Because one: you're the one recommending her, a former sith lord. Two: she's been giving me a weird feeling." Dakota answered.

"So what? She'll get in, trust me." Ryker said.

"Okay whatever. They both need to be accepted by a jedi council so you might as well come with Lala and I to the Coruscant High Jedi Council." Dakota said rolling his eyes.

"Sir the gunship is here to take you to the fleet." Steele said as a gunship landed nearby.

We all got into the gunship and headed for the fleet. Dakota, Lala, Ryker, and Morrigan got into a shuttle that was to take them to Coruscant.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Ooh the plot thickens. Darth Malice is back and has produced a new empire. Onderon has become the Star Wars universe's version of hell and now Malice is returning to Korriban bent on taking it and utilizing a new super weapon that Malak has no idea about. The Clones believe the Republic to be traitors and the Republic believes that Malak destroyed Onderon. Yet another problem in the worst war to hit the galaxy after the Mandalorian War four years before.**_

**Episode VIII:  
A Republic Divided**

"I'm so glad that you could get here. But I have to wonder. Who are the ones you bring with you and where are your clones?" Asked a member of the Jedi High Council.

"I'm sorry master Vrook. I'm recommending this girl, Lala Deviluke for jedi training." I said holding my hand out toward Lala.

"She is too old." Said a Rodian jedi quickly.

"Master, I have no doubt that she could pass the trials and the initial training." I replied.

"It takes years for a child to master the initial training. How could someone at this age be able to master it?" Vrook asked.

"A child doesn't have a long attention span. The older you are the more attention you have." I said.

"A child may have a smaller attention span but they have a better attention span than a teenager. I thought you would know this my young padawan." Vrook said.

"I'm no longer a padawan, master. If I have to I will be her master." I said beginning to get a stern look on my face.

"You cannot for you are not a jedi master. You cannot train an apprentice unless you are a jedi master." Said a human jedi.

"Master Kavar I'm ready for the trials. I'm not afraid and I feel I've been in the order long enough to better understand the order." I said.

"Although you have been in the order for a long time. You are still too eager. You need to think before you insist on something that you're not ready for." Vrook said with an irritated tone in his voice.

"Is that an irritated tone master? I would be careful, that's a sign of beginning down the dark path." I said looking at Vrook.

"Don't start with me. I do not believe that you're ready to become a jedi master. You were accepted as a jedi knight too soon, it seems." Vrook said putting his hand underneath his chin.

"I believe that he's ready for his trials but we will leave this for later debate. Now for your other companions." Said Master Kavar.

"I'm Ryker Garrison and I'm recommending this woman, Morrigan, to become a jedi knight." Ryker said as Morrigan bowed.

"I'm getting a strange feeling from this one." Said Another human jedi master.

"Please, Master Zez-Kai Ell. She'll be a good asset to the order." Ryker said.

"Another thing we will have to consider. The Republic senate is in session. We want you four to watch them. Then when we ask for you to return we would like a report on what happened during the session." Said Master Kavar.

"Yes master." I said bowing.

We all walked out of the council chambers. The council continued to argue amongst themselves about what had transpired. Ryker, Lala, Morrigan, and I took a speeder to the senate chambers which were not that far away from the jedi academy. We walked into the senate chambers as hundreds of senators began to argue.

"The Sith have pushed us back this far. If we do not pull off a series of victories soon then we'll lose the mid-rim. Then it won't be long before Malak turns his fleets over to the core worlds." Said an Ithorian senator.

"We must not act too hastly. We could just be walking into a trap set up by Malak himself. I also hear a rumor that the jedi are reteaching Revan on Dantooine." Said a Rodian senator.

"Impossible. Revan's dead, there's no way that he could be alive. Let alone be retraining to become a jedi." Said a human senator.

"But if it's true then he could become the dark lord again. The jedi are going to betray us!" Exclaimed a Twi'lek.

"That is enough! The jedi will never betray the Republic in it's time of need. You are merely making assumptions based on paranoia." said a man sitting in a large chair raised in the middle of the room.

"Welcome to Coruscant politics. The senators are merely thinking about their own skins. They don't care about what happens to the people of their worlds. They all live on Coruscant while they are serving their terms." I said with folded arms leaning against the wall.

"So, Malak is still winning the war?" Lala asked.

"He's been winning. For a long time, the only reason we've been winning is because the clones are well trained." Ryker explained.

"These people make me sick. They merely lack the kind of honor they should posses as the leaders of the Republic. They all need to burn." Morrigan said.

"Corrupt politicians will rule the Republic. There's no point in cursing the ones that sit in this room when people just as corrupt will take their place later." I said looking at Morrigan.

"Oh please. If I had it my way the Republic would have an emperor not a chancellor." Morrigan said looking away.

"Which is exactly why I doubt that the jedi will accept you for training." I said looking at the senate chambers.

"You have not lead the Republic well while the Sith approach! You have let the outer-rim burn under the sith occupation! I call for a vote of no confidence!" Exclaimed the senator of Onderon.

"You cannot be serious! The chancellor has tried his best but there are limited amounts of things a politician can do in a time of war! You cannot expect for the chancellor to snap his fingers and stop the sith onslaught!" Exclaimed the senator of Corellia.

"Does it look like I care!? His forces abandoned us! Then layed waste to my city! I want to see justice!" Exclaimed the senator of Onderon.

"That is war senator. I expect you to learn that." Said a Twi'lek sitting to the right of the chancellor.

"No. If he wishes for the vote of no confidence then the chancellor has no power to veto it." Said the Chancellor holding up his hand to keep the Twi'lek silent.

"Yes, your excellency." Replied the Twi'lek.

"What does the vote of no confidence mean?" Lala asked.

"Are you serious? Were you born underneath a rock?" Morrigan asked.

"A 'Vote of No Confidence' is brought up when a senator does not believe that the chancellor is doing his or her job right. So the senate will vote and if the majority votes 'no confidence' then the chancellor is impeached or kicked out. If the majority votes 'confidence' then the chancellor stays in office." I explained before Morrigan made another remark.

"Master jedi. The council will see you now." Said a messenger rushing up to us.

"Thank you." I said beginning to walk out.

We got into a speeder that took us to the jedi academy. When we walked into the council chambers the council appeared to be stern and serious. Vrook had a disappointed look on his face.

"Welcome. We've come to a decision on all matters that you have brought to our attention. As for Lala Deviluke, we will accept her for training. But she must be taught swiftly. If these were normal circumstances then she would have been turned down instantly. Dakota Gire you will begin your master trials immediately. Ryker you will not begin the trials nor will Morrigan be accepted into the order." Said Master Kavar.

"What!? Why have I been turned down but she be allowed to go along with it!?" Morrigan exclaimed.

"It is because of remarks and outbursts like that. You cannot control yourself and to a jedi, discipline is everything. You are already on your way down the dark path. If we accepted you for training you would just be an even more dangerous hazard to our order." Vrook said.

Ryker ignited his lightsaber and threw it into the center stone signifying that he was leaving the order. Ryker turned and walked out of the council chambers and Morrigan followed him.

"Another troublesome one. I wonder if you should have allowed him to rejoin the order." Master Kavar said looking at me.

"I could say the same with Revan. I know that you're retraining him on Dantooine." I said looking at Kavar.

"Vrook has already overseen that project. It is needed for us to win the war." Kavar said.

"We've won countless wars in the past without Revan. We don't need him now." I said.

"We need Revan so that we can locate this weapon known as the 'Star Forge.' Beyond that he should be able to stay away from Malak and Ryker so that he won't regain his memory." Vrook said.

"Malak probably has this 'Star Forge' already. They'll find each other soon enough." I said.

"Although this is true. We will make sure that he stays away from the final battle, it's risky." Said a female human jedi.

"Master Vash is right. This is a risky plan but we need to have Revan remember what he knows about the Star Forge. We still don't even know what it is." Said Master Zez-Kai Ell.

"Very well. Just tell me what I need to do for my first trial. I will complete my trials while Lala is carrying out her basic training." I said.

"Very well. You will follow Master Lonna Vash to the first trial grounds. Lala, you will come with me." Master Kavar said standing up.

"Thank you master." Lala said bowing.

* * *

"I can't believe that they turned me down." Morrigan said with anger in her voice.

"Don't worry. There are more than one way to learn the ways of the force." Ryker said stopping for a little bit.

"What do you mean? Do you think I should become a sith?" Morrigan asked looking back at Ryker.

"The jedi will merely hold you back. This is the force telling us that the jedi are finished. They chose the weakest link. We won't become sith. We'll become even better than the sith." Ryker said as his eyes turned yellow.

"I like that idea... Ryker." Morrigan said getting a smile on her face.

"It's Darth Malice to you." Ryker said beginning to walk with an evil smile.

"So where do we go now my lord?" Morrigan asked beginning to follow Ryker.

"I know some friends in the Onderon system. They'll help us out." Ryker said.

"Well of course milord. Shall I get a shuttle for us?" Morrigan asked.

"Of course. We shouldn't be late. The Republic will fall by our power and then the sith will become a mere skirmish on the edge of my new empire." Ryker said looking up to the Coruscantian sky.

* * *

"This is the first trial chambers. You must show us that you have mastered the basics of the jedi. Do not get overconfident, it is harder than what it seems." Lonna Vash said.

"I feel... a disturbance... in the force." I said stopping for a second.

"I don't feel anything. It must be your imagination." Master Vash said turning around and walking out of the room.

"I don't think so... that's jedi arrogance working it's magic." I thought grabbing my lightsaber.

"You will be going against another jedi master prospect. Whoever wins will go on to the second trial. You cannot kill the opponent. You must not cut off any limbs or injure each other in a fatal way." Master Vash said over an intercom.

A jedi walked out of a small door and ignited his lightsaber as I did the same. The jedi used force jump to get close to me. He tried to attack but I blocked the attack. I used force push to push the jedi away. The jedi got back up and ran right for me again. I used force pull on his right leg as it came out to take a step. His right leg flew out while his left leg pulled back and he did the splits on the ground. The jedi rolled onto his side and started crying out in pain.

"I think we've got the winner. Dakota, you saw through the trial and found that it wasn't combat that we were looking for. You needed to know that the jedi order use combat as a last resort. You understand this and that is why you are moving on. Do you understand this?" Asked Master Vash.

"I do, master. What must I do for my second trial?" I asked.

"You must continue through the door to your left. I cannot go with you nor can I explain your task. You must figure it out on your own." Master Vash answered.

"I understand master." I said putting my lightsaber on my belt and beginning to walk towards the door.

* * *

"How is the girl doing?" Asked Master Vrook.

"She is doing very well. I expect her to finish just as fast as Revan did when he began his second basic training." Kavar said.

"Are we sure that she isn't secretly a sith lord that we captured and erased her memories?" Asked Vrook.

"I'm sure. She's either really lucky or a real natural." Kavar said as Lala began levitating and lifting several objects around her and began calmly spinning them.

* * *

"I didn't expect for you to return, General." Said Commander Steele.

"Your old commander has betrayed you. He and the Republic were only using you as tools so they could win the war. They were planning to bring a Republic fleet to destroy you." Malice said standing in the bridge of the capital ship of the clone fleet.

"That can't be right. After all we've done and sacrificed for them!?" Cassus exclaimed.

"Tis a tragedy. But my master decided against the Republic and the Jedi. If you join us we will form a new empire that will destroy the Republic and the Sith and true peace will reach all over the galaxy." Morrigan said walking throughout the bridge.

"Join my Lost Empire. We will begin the galaxy anew. The Republic will pay for what it's done." Malice said with a lot of anger in his voice.

"Very well milord. We will follow you till death and even then we'll follow you." Steele said saluting.

"Very well commander. First you may destroy Onderon. Erase it from the face of the galaxy." Malice said.

"Of course sir. Get the fleet ready for a bombardment. It's the emperors direct orders." Steele ordered.

The clone fleet positioned itself. and in an hours time the fleet began it's bombardment of the planets surface. The forests erupted in flames as the planet began to look more and more like a burning wasteland. Few things remained after the bombardment and the fleet began to take it's leave from the system.

* * *

I walked out into the open in a large city. People began walking out with large blisters on their bodies. They had blood coming from their eye sockets, they coughed blood, many people fell to the ground dead. I began walking towards people and began using force heal to do what I could for the disease-ridden people. The rich were crying out for help, saying that they would pay any amount to get healed. I had thought about it but turned back to the poor. I healed a few rich, but the poor came first. Soon the city and the people began to disappear and Master Lonna Vash came walking out of the door I had just come through.

"You have just passed your second trial. Your last trial is through that final door over there. Again I cannot tell you what you will face in this trial." Said Master Vash.

I stood up and began walking towards the door.

* * *

"That's very good. You're doing in weeks what many cannot do in years." Kavar said as Lala beat another jedi trainee.

"Master Kavar, Onderon has been destroyed. Republic military intelligence believes that it was Malak." Reported a jedi knight walking up to Kavar.

"Thanks. I'll tell the other council members right away." Kavar said.

"Very well, master." Said the jedi knight walking away.

"Lala I do believe you deserve a break. I need to go tell the other masters of Onderon's fate." Kavar said.

"Very well master thank you." Lala said bowing.

"I like you." Kavar said turning and walking away.

* * *

"What will be our next target milord?" Steele asked.

"We must find ourselves a home planet. Then we can begin enlisting the help of others to assist us in our takeover. I would suggest Korriban. Then we should take Kamino so we can make more clones." Malice said.

"Very well sir. We'll set course for Korriban now." Steele said saluting.

"Master. What shall we do about the sith there. Should we recruit them or should we just kill them on sight?" Asked Morrigan wearing new Dark Jedi robes.

"Kill them on sight. Our empire is for the strong, for the ultimate race. That is what we are. Those who do not obey such as the dark jedi shall be made an example of what we do to rebels and enemies of the Lost Empire." Malice said.

"If Malak has the Star Forge then I wonder how well we can fare against such a powerful machine." Morrigan said.

"The star forge can merely create machines. Malak has a limited amount of man power while we have millions of soldiers at our disposal with millions more to be drafted. But we have a limited amount of resources to create the machines of war that we need. I know of a machine that Revan wouldn't even show Malak. The Sith will not be able to stop our grand empire and neither will the Republic. But first, I need a lightsaber. I know where to get the parts and the crystals. All of which are on Korriban. You also need a lightsaber Morrigan. You shall go to Naga Sadow's tomb to complete the Sith Academy's final test to get the sith lightsaber there." Malice said chuckling and looking at Morrigan.

"Of course master." Morrigan replied

* * *

I walked into a large cave with a dueling arena in the center of the room and a man standing on the far side of the arena. I walked onto the arena and grabbed my lightsaber. The man held a black and gold long vibrosword. I ignited my lightsaber and the man raised his sword.

"Jedi. You dare disturb my slumber. I am Naga Sadow, Dark Lord of the Sith." Said Naga Sadow.

"Impossible you died thousands of years ago during the Great Hyperspace Wars. You shouldn't even be here." I said with my ignited lightsaber.

"Silence jedi. You will fight me." Naga Sadow said pointing his sword at me.

"Gladly." I said using force jump to get close to Naga Sadow.

Naga Sadow blocked my attack and went for his own. I blocked it with my lightsaber and jumped back. Naga Sadow attempted a stabbing attack which I easily parried. Naga Sadow used force choke on me. As Sadow raised me up in the air he began preparing his sword for an attack. Naga Sadow tried to kill me but I used the hilt of my lightsaber to block the attack. Naga Sadow's sword got stuck in my broken lightsaber and the shocked Naga Sadow lost his focus and ended his force choke. I fell to the ground and grabbed the hilt of Naga Sadow's sword and pulled it out of my broken lightsaber. Naga Sadow looked up as I ran him through with his own sword. Naga Sadow and his sword disappeared and Master Lonna Vash came walking up behind me.

"You did very well. You have completed your trials. Lala should be finishing her training soon... I see that you'll need a new lightsaber." Master Vash said looking at my broken lightsaber.

"Yeah, I just need the parts." I said standing up.

"There's no easy way to say this. Onderon was bombarded from orbit. The clone fleet is nowhere to be found. The planet still lives but there are many people dead and even more injured or homeless." Master Vash said.

"What!" I exclaimed.

I rushed through the doors and made my way back to the jedi academy. Darth Malice continued on his campaign against the Sith to conquer Korriban.


End file.
